Genuineness between a Frog and Prince
by GiveTheWorldaSAUCYwink
Summary: Mammon stumbles across a sincere moment between a Prince and his Frog. The pair rarely displayed their affection for each other, so seeing a little couldn't hurt, right? (A WHOLE LOT OF FLUFF.)


Authors Note: Uh… hi there! I'm Saucy, this is my first time writing a fanfic… EVER. So I'm sorry if the punctuation is off in some areas and if the story seems a little too.. all over the place? I've always loved B26 and finally got around to writing a short fluff about them. I'm not the best writer, but I sure know I aint terrible either. :D

As side notes: Mammon isn't a baby but his normal (cutie) self. I personally don't think I made them OOC? I tried aiming for a sort of mature-aspect of their relationship when they're alone? But to each their own haha.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!

From what Mammon could see from the wall (while wearing his purple pajamas) he had been standing behind, there were two silhouettes in front of one of the many highly detailed Varia headquarters' windows. He could obviously tell who they were; who wouldn't with the ridiculous hair that distinctly had a shining tiara and the other having an enormous frog shaped hat. Mammon originally had no intention on spying on the two, having woken up a few minutes prior and was on his way to go make himself something to eat when he accidently stumbled across the two having an intimate moment. He quickly retreated back behind the wall, even he didn't want to be rude on such an occasion. It wasn't as if the two were passionately making out. That possibility was ruled out immediately by the fact that they were about a foot away from each other. It was a genuine moment for the two, conversing and being alone together.

They seemed to be chatting, Belphegor _ushishishi_ -ing occasionally, seemingly happy and making a conversation with his Frog. Fran had the slightest hint of smirk, probably from making jokes.

"And then?" Bel pestered Fran.

"Well, he did this thing where…"

Mammon didn't really care to know what they were talking about. But, he was a lot more curious on how they interacted with each other. He currently had his back facing the wall, so as to physically see it with his own eyes, he turned around quietly. He rested his hands on the lightly shaded baby blue wall, peering ever so slightly as to not be noticed. Nothing really out of the ordinary... they both were wearing their casual attire. Bel wearing his signature purple-black striped shirt, though he had his uniform pants and boots on. 'Probably from the month long mission Boss mentioned...' Mammon glanced over at Fran, who wore the entirety of the uniform. 'Same mission?' The Arcobaleno wondered for a brief moment before focusing his attention on the two. They were… cute together. The pair rarely showed their affection in front of the other members. Not so much from being ridiculed – as if the others had anything to say – but perhaps because they simply chose not to. There was the occasional hug, the worry, sitting next to each other most of the time, continuously being paired up for missions and, if they weren't, there was _slight_ protest so that they would be paired together. On rare occasions, they simply couldn't be on the same mission, to which the two understood and stopped pestering. It was obvious but not annoyingly-so that everyone felt uncomfortable. 'Small things meant to the most to some people,' Mammon concluded.

"When do you have to go?" Fran asked, his back facing the wall Mammon would be behind, his face towards the open window. He was leaning against the frame with his elbows, whilst Bel – located to the left of Fran - leaned against the vertical portion on his left shoulder. Bel hummed for a second before shrugging, "Boss said within the next 2 hours, if I want to make it on time and everything." And, for some reason, his smile – not the shit-eating grin one – was still on his face. Fran gave a small monotonous "hah" before saying, "But we both know that won't be happening. You're lazy." Two-and-two were put together rather quickly. 'So they aren't going together…' A mental note taken by Mammon.

"Hey, I try…" Bel began, but Fran peered over to his partner, his expression stating a rather emotionless, 'really?'

"Okay, sometimes." The Prince said, now shifting away from the window, standing up with his hands folded across his chest. Fran didn't let up his expression, to which Bel responded with, " _OKAY_ , a lot of the time, but I get the job done!"

Fran smiled at that, it was a tolerable answer. "At least you admit it-" Their conversation was interrupted with Fran's cellphone going off. He made a groan of annoyance, smile fading, having to move from his comfortable position to standing up and answering; making Belphegor laugh at his partner's attitude.

"Helloooo? Oh, hi Mama-Luss. Whatcha need?" Fran droned out.

Mammon continued with his observing. Turns out Bel was pretty quiet and courteous while Fran was talking. He was still standing there, arms folded, waiting patiently for him to finish his call. "Ahh… Well, yeah, I guess I could come help out." Fran looked over at Bel, "Bel-senpai? I think he's still sleeping, he's got to get his beauty sleep in before going out on the month-long mission and all." At that, Mammon caught the casual interaction that everyone usually saw between the two. "Watch it, Frog.~" Bel whispered, but his words held his usual playful tone. 'Huh…' That was new to Mammon. He didn't stab Fran when they were alone?

"Yeah, I'll go ahead and head down there then. See ya soon." Fran finished, hanging up and putting away his phone in one of his jacket pockets. "You're welcome for saving your butt, fake-prince. Luss almost had both of us doing breakfast duty."

"I didn't ask for your help, Froggy.~ But…" Bel closed the distance between the two, gently kissing Fran on the lips. "..thanks for saving me.~" Fran hummed in response, before hugging his Prince, squeezing him lightly. "See you before you leave?" He said into Bel's purple and black striped shirt. "Of course, always.~" Bel said as he planted a kiss on Fran's forehead, only slightly moving the teal hair out of the way for a short moment. At that Fran let go, giving him a small nod before walking away to go help Lussuria. After a few seconds, Mammon took that as his cue to step out and finally head down to the kitchen himself (as casually as he could after witnessing their whole interaction).

" _Ushishishi~_ You sure have gotten bad at hiding nowadays, Mammon…"

Mammon froze, a bit stunned with the comment."…How'd you know?"

"Hmm~, you peered out a little too much at one point, I don't think Froggy noticed since his back was turned," The Prince stated looking in Mammon's direction. "His expressions sure are a rare thing for the eyes, huh?" Mammon stood there for a moment, taking in the possible insult and the endearing look that had shown on Belphegor's face – well the half that did show - when he spoke about Fran. His best friend changed, for the better it seemed. No longer was he continuously killing people left and right, throwing tantrums when he didn't get his way, imagining and vocally detailing how he wished to kill people. Perhaps his age had a major factor to that, but having someone with a personality as Fran's added onto that… But, who had a personality as unique as Fran's? No one, that was for certain. It was perfect match for the two.

"Well, for starters, you have no eyes…" Muttered the greedy Arcobaleno, only slightly, yet loud enough for the prideful prince to hear. Bel smiled wide at the remark, " _Yeah_? Neither do you—"

"You certainly do care about him." Mammon interrupted. "It's actually rather cute how you both interact." He now began walking down the same way Fran did, ignoring the slight red hue that appeared on Bel's cheeks. "You have my approval. I hope to see you the two of you wed, Bel." He seemingly ignored a speechless, - now – vibrantly red prince that didn't have a single retort to the comment.


End file.
